Vorlage:Map
The template places a map on a wiki page, optionally with notes and map markers. This is the main template for this Wiki map system, and all related templates are sub-templates of this template. See also Category: Templates. 'Please HELP fixing this template, which is supposed to do the same as https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Map ' ;Usage * 1 - map name * zone - map sub-zone name or number * size or width - display map width in pixels. Default is 501 * float - css float the embedded map, 'left' or 'right'. Default is empty. * notes - extra wiki code or html that is to be displayed with the map. Optional : The 'notes' field is designed to work with the map notation template. Simply placing 'Map/Note's inside the 'notes' parameter will automatically place map notes and markers inside the map. ;Other Map Styles * Template: /Link - map text link, with a hover pop-up map * Template: /Coords - formatted map coordinate text, with a hover pop-up map ;Examples Map only |Elwynn Forest|size=300}} A basic map with markers }} |Elwynn Forest|size=400|notes= /Note|25.8|89.6|Skull|Hogger|Location##Elite mob;;Location::Hogger}} /Note|39.4|60.5|Star|Graveyard|Point of Interest::Graveyard}} /Note|24.4|78|Cross|Raid meets here|Location::Raid meets here}} /Note|45.4|74.5|Wiki|Hogger|Location##Elite mob;;Location::Hogger}} }} ;For Admins and Maintainers This template can be renamed with the 'rename sub-pages' option for use on wikis that may want to use a different name or already have a template called map. After a rename all of the template functionality should remain the same, and the caller can simply use the new template name instead of . If the name is changed, the include in each map template must be fixed to match the new name, and the 'MAPBASENAME' setting or other settings in Template: /Settings must also be changed. Map templates and files: * Template: - User template. This template does not normally need maintenance. * Template: /File - Generates final image file name. Change this template to add or change simple map names and map them to wiki image files. * Template: /Note - Generates map markers with notes. Change this template to add or change simple names for marker types and map them to wiki image files. * Template: /Settings - Map common settings. Does not normally need maintenance. * Template: /Link - User template. Creates wiki link with a hover popup map. * Template: /Coords - User template. Creates a coordinate text as with a hover popup map. * Template: /Extents - Utility to set map coord extent variables. Does not normally need maintenance. * Template: /Clip - Utility to clip numeric values. Does not normally need maintenance. * Template: /Point - Utility to set linear scaled point variables. Does not normally need maintenance. * Module:Map - Map Lua code. Does not normally need maintenance. * MediaWiki:Map/code.js - Map JavaScript code. Does not normally need maintenance. * MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki:Common.js Test and example files: * Template: /Test - Test pad for testing map configurations. * File:WorldMap-Elwynn.jpg - Image used in Map Template examples. Used in examples. * File:Auridon_Map.png - Image used on the Map Test page. Useful for generic testing. Extensions: * mw:Extension:Variables - Use to request adding "Extension_Variables" to your wiki * Help:JavaScript review process - Use to enable Custom JavaScript for your wiki * Help:Community CSS and JS - If your Wiki was created before 2015, consider using to request to enable MediaWiki:Common.css for all themes, so that each theme and mobile can use the same common Map css Implementation origin copy: * Wikia Licks Toads - Map module derived from the original Map development wiki The lack of '/doc' files for template documentation is on purpose for this utility, and was done in order to make it easier to copy, rename, and to simplify file compares and updates between sites for maintenance. ---- /File| }}}}| }}}}}}}}}}} || /Extents|0|0|100|100}}}} }}}}}} }|left=floatleft|right=floatright}}}} | * round 0}}}}}} | }| }}}}}